Light fixtures, such as street lights, can be controlled to provide light output at desired moments (e.g. during specific times) or under certain conditions (e.g. if the ambient light level drops below a predetermined threshold). There are street lights that are commissioned on-site (e.g. by using dip-switches) or in the factory (e.g. by programming an Electrically Erasable Programmable Read-Only-Memory). These types of light fixtures provide limited flexibility for changing the control features after they have been installed. There are also street lights that have communication facilities (e.g. a connection to a cellular data network) that allow control features to be set remotely after installation. At a higher cost compared to street lights without communication facilities, these street lights with communication facilities provide increased flexibility. When, for example, a city purchases new street lighting, a one-time investment decision between these types of light fixtures has to be made. There is a need for a solution that offers further options in balancing cost and control features of light fixtures.